puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sloop Futbol
Sloop Futbol is an event being run by Static Before the Storm, scheduled to begin the week of July 12th, 2009. It is being run as a celebration of Yarr Talk's 4th birthday. Prizes *1st place: and 500,000 eights for your team and your flag *2nd place: 350,000 Eights for your team *3rd place: 150,000 Eights for your team Upcoming matches Results No games played yet. Referees Available This will be adjusted as the league gets closer. *Cybrpyro *Westmarch (using the alt Skyrm for the matches) The Rules Ground Rules This will be an eight week league that you and your 20 pirate team will need to participate in, so get ready for some commitment. Once all teams are established a schedule will be set up and posted on here and the forums. It is up to the team captains to schedule a match AND get an official referee on board for the match. If no suitable time can be negotiated with the captains and the referees, the referee will set a time to play. All matches will take place on the blockade board, so remember that piece to it. (One cannot schedule event blockades during the regular blockade window.) Once the regular season is over the top 4 teams in the league will play off (this may be adjusted depending on turnout). The Pitch All matches will be played on an event blockade board. The event should be set to have: *3 rounds *Non-sinking/no removal *Minimal obstacles/wind *Only Sloops, Cutters, Long Ships and Dhows are allowed The Teams Each team will have 15 players, and there will (obviously) be two teams per game. Before the kickoff One sloop (The Ball) begins in the middle of the field with a Referee and his observers or bots aboard. The Ball is not allowed to carp, bilge or move unless it gets stuck. Team A starts Island side, and Team B starts ocean side. Both teams wait until The Ball gets to the middle and the Referee (the pilot of The Ball) says go before entry onto the blockade board (being in the safe zone is ok). Upon The Ball re-entry no one can touch The Ball until The Ball is in place and the Referee says to begin again. Teams may jockey for position during this time. Other rules * Each team tries to push The Ball to the other side of the board and off. Team A pushes to Ocean side, Team B pushes for Island side. *Teams are allowed to shoot each other and The Ball *Teams are allowed to abandon ships *Teams are NOT allowed to go over their 15 pirate active roster on the board. The Referee and his (her) assistant will be constantly checking on team sizes on ships on the board. *Flag points do NOT count *A Match will play in 2 halves (rounds) and in case of a tie, a sudden death round will be played. *In case of The Ball being stuck, both teams will immediately back off of the ball when the Referee tells them to and the Referee will attempt to move The Ball as quickly as possible out of the stuck position in a minimal, neutral manner (toward neither side). If a neutral manner is not possible, The Ball will be moved favorable to the team that is losing. The Match will re-start on the referee's "go". *If The Ball cannot get unstuck, a new Ball will be put into play as close to the old ball in a neutral manner. If a neutral manner is not possible, The Ball will be moved favorable to the team that is losing. *Any situation that arises outside of these rules will be dealt with by the Referee in a neutral manner as possible. *In case of 3rd party interference the 3rd party will be asked to leave. If they choose not to, The Referee will attempt to call in an enforcer to neutralize said 3rd party and remove them from play. *The team that pushes The Ball off the board the most wins. Registration How to register All registrations MUST be posted in the forums, and that information will be moved to this YPPedia page once it is set up for ease of reference. All teams must be registered by 05 July 2009. Your registration should look like this: During the league you may substitute in people as you need, but once on a team, a player may not play for another team (as in OCL). If a team does not have enough mates to play a game, they may play shorthanded. There is no waiting period. Registered teams Team Name: Soccer Sensations Team Captain: Slashalt Team Roster: Slashalt, Evilchris, Stackss, Mimik, Paulypirate, Sassythang, Amberre, Vixiness, Sawkins, Lordofwar, Rinkydink, Beng, Aglorianna, Casipasi, Melchior, Odd, Yarrmate, Jackarius, Dawntreader, Marylette ---- Team Name: Ponch Team Captain: Steveyohoho Team Roster: Steveyohoho, Guppygurl, Darksmell, Kozma, Chestylarue, Freewheel, Steelmold, Seized, Ebilcarp, Justtess, Skookum, Meadflagon, Keyallah, Ivorytusk , Boggybloo, Wenchbrandi, Lulu, Sidnee, Malatise, Procerpine ---- Team Name: The Pegglers Team Captain: Claudius Team Roster: Claudius, Kmo, Kiok, Patchhoney, Dup, Acatl, Rosies, Bobber, Zarchi, Domjada, Chiconc, Biggerdaddy, Milfy, Superzander, Aceofwonders, Desired, Wolflordd, Chelon, Piratemagnet, Famula ---- Team Name: Dragons Team Captain: Ilya Team Roster: Ilya, Littledog, Seafariy, Rocafella, War, Psychopaul, Axemaniac, Dexavis, Jakaubrey, Professor, Christinal, Teclis, Falbeon, Beautyblazie, Sassykate, Ddevil, Angeilala, Bnvking, Ghostboyy, Hamilton External links *Forum post Category:In-game events